


No One Brawls With Anne Bonny

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: No one ends a fight faster than Anne Bonny, especially when captains are brawling over nothing.





	No One Brawls With Anne Bonny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingPagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingPagan/gifts).



> This idea came about in a recent skype call with Meg and I just had to write it.

Vane sprang first and caught Flint across the chin with a punch just as Flint tried to block and landed a high kick in Vane's abdomen. They reeled back with wincing pants oblivious to the sudden calm of the tavern and their growing audience. 

Vane sprang again only to find the move anticipated. Flint ducked, flung his arm around Vane's waist and shoved him to the ground with all his weight.

They were a tumble of loose hair and grunting rage across the badly varnished floor. Bets were circulating the room as Anne Bonny stepped through the door. Men cleared a path for her as she drew her blades. A hungry breath was held as a captain's ultimate end approached.

Neither grappling man knew of her silent approach until a knife pressed at each of their throats. Both halted all movement and turned their eyes to their captor.

"Next one who moves ends up having their blood trodden into the floor."

Neither moved, not daring to challenge her word. Satisfied she stepped back and sheathed her blades.

The two captains scrambled to their feet and met her glare for glare.

Flint let his posture change first and a shark smile slid across his face. The air got tight with tension as his hand rested on his sword hilt.

"Any time you're looking for a new crew, there's a space for you aboard the Walrus." Flint gave a nod to her, a nod to Eleanor across the room, a glare at Vane and left with his smooth swagger, that years after he'd arrived still had half of Nassau lusting after him


End file.
